Kang and Kodos
' Kang and Kodos' are the villains from The Simpsons. They appear in the Treehouse of Horror series as occasional antagonists and commentators on the events of the episode. Description Kang and Kodos are alien-like green creatures. they live in outer space and destroyed the 1930s. they dodge from the colossal donut. they drive a UFO up in the outer space. they so mean that they can watch the world series once. However, they hate all the simpson relatives especially Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Finally Maggie. Kang was voiced by Harry Shearer and Kodos was voiced by Dan Castellaneta. In the comic books, Kodos is sometimes shown as a girl, although in their first introduction, Kang did introduce her as "his sister". ''Treehouse of Horror'' In their first appearance, Kang and Kodos take the Simpsons aboard their spaceship with the alleged intent of making them comfortable. However, a suspicious Lisa uncovers a book about "serving man" (a reference to the classic Twilight Zone episode "To Serve Man"), only to be repeatedly corrected by blowing off dust from the cover, revealing it to just apparently be a cookbook of human foods, rather than of humans. Angered, Kang and Kodos dump the Simpsons back at their house, declaring that they now hate them and would have treated them like kings if Lisa hadn't regarded them with suspicion. If they are truthful, this could explain their resentment towards the Simpson family (and humanity) from that point on. Of course, Kang and Kodos are also shown to be treacherous, thus is unknown as to whether or not this would be so. In several following Treehouse of Horror segments, Kang and Kodos are shown plotting world domination and attempting to pull it off. In "Lisa's Nightmare" of "Treehouse of Horror II", Kang and Kodos invade the Earth after Lisa wishes for world peace, thus leaving Earth susceptible to attack and conquering, until Kang and Kodos and the other Rigelians are driven away by Ned's wish to repel them. In a brief scene in "Treehouse of Horror VI", the two are shown attempting to hitch a ride to "Earth Capital", getting no luck. Their most notable conquest occurs in "Treehouse of Horror VII" segment "Citizen Kang" wherein they forcefully abduct Homer and inquire as to who his world leader is. Homer informs them of the then-upcoming election between Bill Clinton and Bob Dole, leading the two to abduct the candidates and impersonate them. Homer manages to expose the two, but Kang and Kodos exploit the citizens' patriotic right of voting to manipulate them into voting Kang into office. The segment ends with the entire world enslaved to the Rigelians. "Treehouse of Horror IX" reveals an unusual (and naturally non-canon) truth in that Kang is Maggie's true father, having inseminated Marge during an experiment (with a specialized ray gun apparently). He attempts to reclaim his daughter, only to be countered by the Simpsons. In revenge, Kang and Kodos set out to kill all the leaders in Washington, which the Simpsons (darkly, humorously) encourage. A later attempt at world domination is seen in "Treehouse of Horror XVIII" segment "E.T., Go Home" where Bart encounters and befriends Kang, who is only using Bart to get information regarding the planet's weaknesses. Nevertheless, Bart attempts to save Kang's life, only to then be threatened as Kang summons up a portal using a device made from ordinary objects. The portal brings in Kodos and several Rigelians armed to conquer. Fortunately, they are stopped by the military that guns down all of them except Kang who is smothered by Homer on a dissection/vivisection table. Additionally, they do show signs of being man-eaters at points. In the introduction of "Treehouse of Horror XV", Kang and Kodos are shown preparing the Simpsons in a dinner for their boss. In a teaser for "Treehouse of Horror XXIII", they devour Krusty the Klown in a manner akin to Lady and Tramp eating spaghetti. The motif of the Season 14 DVD boxset for the series involves Kang and Kodos hosting a Halloween party at Burns' estate while attempting to kill the guests. The DVD's booklet has several thinly-hidden signs of this as well, such as "R.I.P" being altered to "R.S.V.P." and claiming that several human-eating slips (such as "meat" and "having you for dinner") are just "typos". Video Game Appearances ''The Simpsons Wrestling'' Kang and Kodos appear as bosses in the game that the player must defeat in order to progress. They fight with their standard ray guns. ''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' Kang and Kodos serves as the main villains in the video-game "The Simpsons: Hit & Run" and they are behind a plan to create a reality television show based around Earth, to make their show more interesting they try to drive the population insane using a modified version of the popular Buzz Cola soft drink. They are ultimately defeated when Homer drives three vehicles full of nuclear plant waste into the tractor beam of their ship, causing it to explode and crash. Oddly, they end up in "Earth Heaven" (something Kodos comments upon) but are punished with the "hellish torture" of having to sit through the video game's credits. ''The Simpsons Game'' In one level of the game, Kang and Kodos use their technology to begin a raid on earth, leading several Rigelians to attack Springfield's citizens. In addition, they also bring up Treehouse of Horror villains, such as the dolphins of King Snorky and the rampaging Lard Lad statue, to fight. Although defeated, the aliens nevertheless continue causing destruction, which is finally resolved when the Simpsons get God to fix everything. Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Aliens Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Man-Eaters Category:Trash-Talking Villains